


The New Overwatch: Strike Back

by MorganBane



Series: The New Overwatch: A MeiCree AU [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Assault, Crime Fighting, F/M, Hotline Miami refrences, Infiltration, Loss of Virginity, Politically Controversial, Ripping and Tearing, Road Trip, Semi-Graphic Smut, Sombra meets Ichi finally, uncertian future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBane/pseuds/MorganBane
Summary: Description: With President Trump’s intentions for Overwatch, Blackwatch and Spetsnaz revealed to them, McCree and the others realize they are going to be powerful player’s in Trump’s ambition of riding the world of the Clinton’s Globalist interests, for better or worse for him and Overwatch. Not having much of a choice, the various members of the newly formed “Deplorables” have their orders: Ichi the Killer is sent to Mexico to find Sombra to see if she has hacked Hillary’s private server as well as the rest of her proxies for any information she may have. Overwatch is sent to Haiti to take down Hillary’s brother, Tony Rodham’s exploitative gold mining operation in Haiti. Madame Echo, Reaper, and Marshal Pardo head to Miami to investigate several Clinton Foundation fronts tied to the Colombian drug cartels. Max and his Spetsnaz team along with support of Blackwatch are told to attack several corporations’ mineral operations on the African continent.  With such an extensive operation, the rest of Overwatch is left to make do with the rise of the Russian Mob in California.





	The New Overwatch: Strike Back

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: The following fan fiction may contain politically controversial, violent, and sexually explicit content considered to be offensive by some. Consider this your Trigger Warning.

Chapter 1: Road Tripping

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMREh2rEugs>)  

In Manny Pardo’s government issued Chevy Suburban, he tranquilizes an unaware Madame Echo and Reaper for the 14 hour long drive to Miami Florida. With Hanzo as backup, Marshal Pardo hopes that the two passengers, who are known to cause trouble, stay comatose.  It’s been 10 hours since they left and Hanzo is concerned.

“Marshal Pardo, are you sure you’re ok? You’re not looking well.”, Hanzo asks.

“NEVER BETTER! I JUST DOWNED 3 CANS OF NOS! I CAUGHT THE MIAMI MUTLATOR YOU KNOW!”, a hyper caffeinated and jittery Manny Pardo barks.

“You ran over 3 deer at 75 miles an hour back in South Carolina and nearly got us killed by a barreling Semi Truck since we drove past Jacksonville. I think I might need to take over.”, Hanzo insists.

“OH PLEASE! WE ONLY HAVE…..Wait how much longer to Miami?”, Pardo yells before he uses an quieter tone to ask Hanzo the remaining time to their destination.

“Four hours, now I insist that I take over damn it!”, Hanzo firmly says.

“FOUR HOURS! YEAH I CAN MAKE IT! BESIDES YOU NEED ME! I KNOW MIAMI LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND! HOW DO YOU THINK I CAUGHT THE MIAMI MUTLATOR!”, Pardo yells again as he gets his eyes back on the road as he continues towards southern Florida.

Hanzo stops talking to Pardo as he knows he can’t be reasoned with. Pardo manages not to get in a wreck for the next hour and a half as Hanzo notices that they’re approaching Melbourne, Florida and Manny lets him know he needs to make a pit stop for more NOS and to check on the knocked-out passengers.

“HANZO! You fill ‘er up. I’ll be back in a few. Make sure that Gabe and Echo aren’t awake yet. BYE!”, a still caffeinated Manny Pardo demands as he goes into the gas station for a few things.

“Hrmph he didn’t even ask if I wanted anything.”, Hanzo grumbles as he adds gas to the Suburban. His com device goes off. It’s his estranged brother Genji.

“Hanzo, look I don’t know if this is a bad time but Alexander told me you we’re out on an operation with President Trump’s spec ops team. Just letting you know I’m still thinking about you, ok?”, a teary eyed Genji says.

“Well, I can certainly say I’m fine for the moment. I have Reaper and Madame Echo knocked out and in tow. My driver is a bit of a……..workaholic. I plan on taking over driving us to Miami. He’s hasn’t slept and he’s been binging on NOS. I’m just glad he hasn’t gotten us killed!”, Hanzo replies.

“Geez, you certainly found yourself amongst an interesting crowd.  Lucky you get to have warmer weather. And yes try to take over driving. The others who came back were telling me about how odd Manny Pardo is.”, Genji says.

“Ehhh, he’s a loose cannon, but he isn’t a bad guy. He’ll probably get better over time. Oh he’s back, bye Brother.”, Hanzo replies before hanging up.

“You too Brother.”, Genji replies as he hangs up too.

Hanzo stands outside of the driver’s side of the Suburban as Pardo walks out of the gas station’s shop.

“OK ARCHER, I HAVE 2 CANS OF NOS TO DOWN! WANNA BET TO SEE HOW FAST I CAN CHUG THESE?”, a hyper caffeinated Pardo loudly says.

“Marshal Pardo, I’m taking over. You’re not sane, besides aren’t there warning labels on those things?”, a firm Hanzo says as he tries grabbing the keys from Pardo.

“EYY! I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS THE WAY AROUND MIAMI! Besides, the warnings only apply to people who down Four-Lokos!”, Pardo yells.

“I’m driving. I’ll let you take over as soon as we get to Miami. Is that clear?”, Hanzo stands his ground.

“Hrghhhh, fine! Just wake me up when we get there! You can have one of my NOS cans to drink while you’re at it.”, Manny Pardo relents.

They get back into the Suburban and Pardo starts snoring as Hanzo drives the guys to Miami. He humorously takes up the offer Manny Pardo gave him and starts sipping on one of the NOS cans. His pupils dilate and he artificially feels more alert.

“SO THIS IS HOW YOU’VE BEEN FOR THE PAST 10 HOURS?! I FEEL LIKE A BILLION YEN!”, a wide awake Hanzo yells similarly to Manny Pardo who is asleep like a log.

Hanzo is able to stay awake as he drives the remainder of the trip.

The Overwatch group of The Deplorables have a better trip to its mission objective.

 

Chapter 2: Gold Rush

(<https://soundcloud.com/gost1980s/02-genesee-avenue>)

“McCree, we’re approaching Haitian airspace, where do you want me to land?”, Tracer asks McCree as she pilots the Chinook with D.Va in her MEKA hitched to the bottom.

“Hold on, Wilson is patching through. I’ll let you know what’s going on.”, McCree replies back as CIA agent Bill Wilson patches into his com device from Africa.

“This is CIA here. A large majority of Tony Rodham’s off shore gold mining operations as well as several Clinton Foundation backed corporations are in the Port Au Prince area. Land there and gather what intelligence you need. Engage any hostiles if needed. Your formal orders are to sabotage the gold mining operations as well as bring down any Clinton Foundation backed corporations there.”, Bill Wilson explains.

“Hey, aren’t there people expecting charity from the Foundation? The capital was rocked by that earthquake 7 years ago.”, McCree replies.

“The Haitian people never got any help from the Foundation. Corporations took hold of the destroyed city and set up shop there. The people are still without wages promised and Hillary’s brother is stealing their gold from them. Pure exploitation I tell you!”, Bill Wilson replies back.

“So you want us to destroy everything the Clinton Foundation established here? What about all the gold mined? Just give it away to the people?”, McCree asks.

“Exactly. The Clintons need to pay dearly for their exploitation. They pledged to help Haiti after their earthquake, but they were left with nothing. As for the gold, do what is needed. You know what’s best. You have a clean heart. Now get to it. I have the Russians to assist.”, Bill Wilson says before he signs off.

“Guess that settles it. Tracer! Land this thing outside of the capital. We can do recon after that.”, McCree orders.

“You got it commander!”, Tracer replies back as she nimbly gets the Chinook down after D.Va detaches her MEKA from it.

“So what’s the game plan? I heard something about giving gold away.”, Lucio asks.

“Yeah, you heard it right Lucio. The plan is to take down Tony Rodham’s gold mining operation and redistribute the ill-gotten gold to the Haitians. We’re also going to go after the rest of the Clinton Foundation backed corporations here as well. Before we get all exited we need to recon the area first for our plan of attack.”, McCree explains.

“Sounds all right by me. Lucio and I will scout ahead in the city. I think you should scan the shore line for the gold mining operation while we’re gone.”, Tracer says.

“Will do. Just let us know anything that happens. I don’t want you guys abducted. Try to get back as soon as you find anything substantial.”, McCree implores.

“Gladly, you do the same McCree.”, Tracer says as she and Lucio dash toward Port Au Prince.

As the two runners go scouting in the still ruined Haitian capital, McCree and the others spot the gold collection area from which gold found off shore is brought for processing. There is a large brigade of rogue Navy SEALS and U.S Marines guarding the Clinton Foundation backed gold mining operation.

“No way we can take them head on! They’ll tear us to shreds!”, Mei says as she looks at the collection area with high power binoculars.

“With amphibious APCs and tanks guarding the place, we might need to flank them.”, McCree agrees.

While they’re not looking D.Va preps her MEKA’s reactor to overload and sends the mech suit with rockets blaring toward the collection area much to the shock of the others.

“Damn it D.Va! You gave our position away!”, McCree screams.

D.va just screams Leroy Jenkins at the top of her lungs as she, Reinhardt, and Zenyatta follow her blindly into combat. Mei and McCree follow them since they lost the element of surprise.

At the compound two SEALS see the charging trio not knowing D.Va’s MEKA is coming towards them.

“Hey Mark, what’s with the three stooges heading toward us?”, one SEAL asks the other.

“I don’t know Chris, HOLY SHIT! IT’S A FUCKING FIREBALL! TAKE COVER!”, the other SEAL says as he sees the MEKA heading toward a processing plant powered by natural gas.

The MEKA explodes causing a massive chain reaction in the collection area as the processing plant’s gas lines ignite causing a massive explosion resulting in the deaths of everyone in and around the processing plant as well as two mining ships docked outside the plant.

The SEALS see D.Va charging at them with her automatic pistol blazing.

“IT’S OVERWATCH! OPEN FIRE! I HAVE THE KOREAN BITCH IN MY SIGHT!”, the SEAL named Chris says as he raises his M4 Carbine before D.Va shoots him down. The other SEAL Mark fires at a charging Reinhardt with his M4 before Reinhardt’s Rocket Hammer smashes him.

“URGH! You’re going to get it! We have reinforcements on the way!”, Chris says before D.Va stomps his skull in.

“Was that necessary?! You could have put him out of his misery with your pistol!”, Zenyatta yells as he is busy fighting off the other dazed soldiers guarding the collection area.

“Oh come on! You never glory killed someone before?!”, a desensitized D.Va replies back.

“Just keep shooting, McCree and Mei are arriving. I think we can take this place!”, a jovial Reinhardt says as he uses his Earthshatter ultimate on a cluster of Marines behind a damaged M1 Abrams tank, killing them all.

McCree rolls in past a group of Navy SEALs that he stuns with his flashbang grenade.

“They’re all yours Mei! Put these guys on ice!”, McCree says as he fans his Peacekeeper at a couple of Marines shooting at Reinhardt.

“On it McCree! Go get them Snowball!”, Mei says as she lets her Blizzard Drone “Snowball” loose to freeze the group of Navy SEALs solid, leading to them dying from the bone chilling cold.

“Shit! Someone call the commander! We’re going to be over run!”, one Navy Seal yells to a Marine manning a M2 .50 Caliber machine gun.

“It’s just 5 people! We can take them on! The reinforcements will arrive soon!”, the optimistic Marine says as she shoots at D.Va and Zenyatta.

D.Va and Zenyatta manage to avoid the machine gun fire as they get behind a destroyed APC. Several other Marines and SEALs dash towards their position.

“Well D.Va hope you have a trick up your sleeve, because I don’t thing Reinhardt has another Earthshatter ready.”, a concerned Zenyatta says as he readies an Orb Volley.

“Oh don’t worry Zenny, they’re going to feel the pain! Check this out!”, a smug D.Va says as she and Zenyatta peak over their cover to see that a new MEKA has forcefully landed on the group of charging soldiers, killing most of them.

D.Va, with the help of Zenyatta giving her cover fire, makes a mad dash to her MEKA to help clear out the collection area’s remaining soldiers.

“Now then it’s time to play by my rules!”, D.Va exclaims as she fires her pulse cannons on the M2 gunner and the garrisoned soldiers shooting at her teammates.

“She has her guns trained on us! We need AT rockets now!”, the machine gunner yells before being shredded by D.Va’s pulse cannons.

“Screw this! EVERYONE GET IN YOUR BOATS! WE’RE HEADING TO THE DRILL RIGS! RENFORCEMENTS WERE CALLED OFF!”, the commanding officer yells to his remaining soldiers as Overwatch decimates the remaining troops.

D.Va still wanting to go after more enemy soldiers keeps firing as they flee causing many to not reaching their amphibious APCs which are retuning fire as best they can.

“Damn it Hana, we gave them a good ass whooping! We don’t need you going overkill! If they come back, we’ll be ready.”, McCree orders D.Va to stop shooting.

“All right all right I’ll stop, geez.”, D.Va complies.

“Now we need to wait for Tracer and Lucio to return with they’re scouts report. Seeing as we caused a ruckus we’re going to have to finish off this facility. Luckily, we have a good amount of C4 explosives to stop gold processing here.” Mei says as she, McCree, and Reinhardt rig explosives to the rest of the gold processing equipment and buildings.

They all get a safe distance away and behind Reinhardt’s shield before setting off the explosives, completely obliterating Tony Rodham’s gold processing facility.

“Now we wait here for Tracer and Lucio. We’re going to have a lot of work ahead of us.”, McCree says as he and the others head on back to camp by the Chinook Tracer flew them to Haiti on.

Chapter 3: Deep Ones Rise

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFfybn_W8Ak>)

As the Overwatch members recuperate from their assault in Haiti, two days pass for Bill Wilson and Max Sheen’s team consisting of Blackwatch, the Demon Divas and Spetsnaz. They’re all aboard a Russian aircraft carrier approaching Africa from the South Atlantic.

“So you send us on a several hour flight to an undisclosed aircraft carrier in the middle of the South Atlantic that’s probably heading toward Africa? What are we doing here?”, Max Sheen sternly asks CIA agent Bill Wilson.

“President Trump is sending you Big Guys to Nigeria to do some damage. This is the first step in our operations in Central Africa.”, Bill Wilson explains.

“What kind of damage? The last time the White Man came down here, He left it in absolute shambles.”, Molly Sheen boldly says.

“Well now Mrs. Molly, what if I told you that several Nigerian politicians paid Hillary Clinton’s husband an exorbitant amount of money in “speaking fees” while she was Secretary of State?”, Bill Wilson hints that the Clintons allowed favors for the corrupt Nigerian politicians to be granted, for the right price.

The Spetsnaz and Demon Divas look at one another murmuring Russian before Molly turns back to Bill Wilson.

“So, we’re here to assassinate these people? My Russian colleges believe that would destabilize the region resulting in unneeded civil war. Also, isn’t ISIS present in this country?”, Molly criticizes.  

“Assassination won’t be needed for now. Your mission requires you to assault the Nigerian Central Bank. You will also be attacking several foreign corporations that are taking advantage of shady deals to get access to mineral rights. The Nigerian people have been put under the yoke of tyrants due to the Clinton’s dealings on this continent. You’re going to undo those with extreme efficiency.”, Bill Wilson says with a grin.

“So what’s our plan of attack? We obviously have two Russian aircraft carriers here.”, Max Sheen asks.

“You guys and Blackwatch will first attack the Central Bank. Burn the money that the Clintons so willingly gave them. Maybe trash the Presidential palace. Just don’t kill the President or the politicians. They need to lie in the bed they made. We have four Mi-24 Hinds ready for you to get on and attack as soon as we reach land.”, Bill Wilson lectures.

“Sounds solid. It will take time to reach the Central Bank headquarters. We’re going to need land transport as well as air support.”, Eva Brock says.

“We’ll have to do some hijacking, the air support will come from out aircraft carriers Eva.”, Zarya says.

“When do we begin operation, CIA?”, Tachanka asks.

“We will be approaching the Nigerian coast in a few hours. Let’s head to the Operations room and try to smooth things out. We can’t mess this up people!”, Bill Wilson sternly says as they head on toward the Operations room to prep for their attack.

After receiving CIA intel, Spetsnaz and Blackwatch learn that there are several unguarded Soviet era APCs at a local police station. The plan is that Blackwatch and the Demon Divas steal them and do a coordinated attack on the Nigerian Central Bank with Max and his Spetsnaz soldiers coming in on helicopters to give them cover. They all suit up for combat and get on several Mi-24 Hinds once they get close enough to the Nigerian coastline.

 “Let’s do this. Try not to get too many people killed. We’re near a tank base. The Nigerians have several old Soviet tanks here, they might be old but they still pack a punch.”, Max Sheen says as he and his Hind fly inland towards the Central Bank with Blackwatch members being let off near the unguarded APC lot.

“We hear you Max, let’s just see if these BTRs still have ammo in their main guns.”, Molly says as she gets off of her Hind wearing her Blackwatch body armor uniform and Ballistic helmet covering her face with her RPD in hand.

Her sister Eva also wearing her Blackwatch uniform and body armor with her MP7 gets off with several Blackwatch soliders. The main guns on the APCs are stocked with ammo and hijacked. The Demon Divas and their Blackwatch platoon speed on towards the Central Bank as the Hinds follow them.

“Ok guys the guards noticed us, weapons free!”, says one Blackwatch trooper as the crew of a BTR 70 fires it’s heavy machine gun.

“Well they know we’re here, Demon Diva’s get your men inside the bank before it locks down! We’ll cover you. I see several Nigerian T-72s heading your way!”, Zarya shouts as she readying her particle cannon.

“Good job Zarya, you keep them busy while my men get on the roof and breach the bank!”, Max Sheen shouts as his Hind with Glaz and Tachanka heads towards the roof of the Nigerian Central Bank.

Zarya’s Hind lands with her Spetsnaz squad as to help take care the tanks inbound. She fires a large blast from her particle cannon obliterating one T-72 as well as 3 others that are behind it.

“FIRE RPGS! DON’T LET THESE BASTARDS GET TO THE OTHERS! BARRIER IS UP!”, Zarya shouts as she shields her squad mates from incoming machine gun fire.

Several Spetsnaz troopers with anti-tank rocket launchers fire a volley at several other approaching T-72 causing the remaining Nigerian Army soldiers to retreat.

As Zarya and her men celebrate their victory, Bill Wilson, who is monitoring the situation, has startling news.

“Max, this is CIA. You’re going to have to step on it! We have a problem!”, Bill Wilson implores.

“We’re working on trying to reach the vault! There’s heavy resistance and Blackwatch is trying to link up with us!”, Max Sheen replies as he fires his AN-94 at several bank guards who have FNFALs.

“There’s a U.S embassy a few blocks away! They probably have a U.S Marine advance team on standby! If they get to us, the operation is a loss since they’ll relay the news to the Clintons!”, an alarmed Bill Wilson shouts.

“You guys have drones watching us, right?”, Max Sheen says as he guns down several bank guards. This allows his breacher, Fuze, to plant thermite to enter the vault.

“Yeah why?”, Bill Wilson asks.

“They have Hellfire missiles! Have them pepper the personnel at the Embassy. That will buy us some cover.”, Max Sheen implores.

All drone operators! Open fire on the U.S embassy!” Bill Wilson says to his CIA colleges as they launch their missiles at the embassy.

“HA HA! That should keep them from finding out our plans! Now how do you explain the embassy being turned into a parking lot?”, Max Sheen asks.

“We’ll blame Boko Haram and have a media blackout on it. How’s the attack on the vault going?”, a happy Bill Wilson replies.

“We’re in the inner sanctum. There seems to be a large amount of money and gold here!”, Molly Sheen replies as she and her men link up with Spetsnaz in the vault.

“Burn the cash and get out of there! Every shred of ill-gotten wealth must be destroyed!”, Bill Wilson orders.

The Blackwatch and Spetsnaz teams use flamethrowers on the cash piles and grab gold bullion to be scattered as they leave the bank. They leave the bank in flames as workers flee as fast as the Blackwatch/Spetsnaz unit codenamed: Deplorables does.

“Mission accomplished. Hope we didn’t inflict too many casualties.”, Zarya says to Bill Wilson.

“I’m sure they were minimal. Now we’ve struck the nerve of the Clinton’s financial operation in Africa. Return to the ships guys, we did what needed done.”, Bill Wilson praises as the Hinds will all of their men return to sea.

 

Chapter 4: Warm Spot

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksctj-OTpEY> (loop))

Two days before the joint Blackwatch/Spetsnaz attack on the Nigerian Central Bank, Manny Pardo and his compatriots arrive in Miami, Florida with Hanzo somewhat fatigued but very caffeinated. Compared to the rest of the U.S, Florida has been spared from any cold weather with an abnormally hot climate.

“WEW LAD! We made it Pardo! Thanks for the NOS!”, Hanzo shouts to Manny Pardo as he jostles him up as he parks at a motel overlooking the ocean as the sun sets.

“I’M UP I’M UP! Oh we’re here finally. Thanks, Hanzo.”, Manny Pardo squeals as he is awoken by a jittery Hanzo.

“Guess we’re here for the night, want me to get the passengers up?”, Hanzo says as he calms down.

“Ehh sure, help me open the trunk.”, Pardo agrees.

The two get out of the Suburban and open the trunk of the SUV and put the comatose Reaper and Madame Echo down. As they do that an old college of Pardo’s sees them.

“EYYY! Is that you Officer Pardo?! What’s it been 20 years?”, the man says to Marshal Pardo.

“Evan?! Geez you’ve changed. I see you got rid of the handlebar.”, Pardo complements as he sees that his old friend Evan doesn’t have a handlebar mustache.

“Yeah! I got that promotion I’ve been dreaming for. Now I’m the chief editor at this news station.”, Evan says jovially.

“Ok, not to crash this little reunion but we need to get these guys up. Why did we put them in body bags?”, Hanzo butts in.

“Wait WHAT? Pardo what are you doing?”, a suspicious Evan says as he sees the two body bags on the ground.

Just then Echo’s body bag is torn open from the inside revealing a very hyper Madame Echo.

“YEAH BITCH!!! THICK!!! SKIN!!! ACTION!!! MOTHER FUCKERS!”, Echo screams like an insane asylum escapee as she punches Evan in the balls, causing him to get on his knees in pain. She proceeds to run like a maniac across downtown Miami.

“Oh no, _she’s loose._ ”, Manny Pardo says with dread and sweat.

Reaper also emerges from his body bag as well. Firing both Hellfire shotguns in the air screaming incoherently as he goes after Echo.

“What the HELL was that?”, Evan says as he gets up.

“Long story. Now get in Evan, we have an Alt-Right Korean midget with super powers and a gay guy dressed as the Grim Reaper running around town. If we don’t stop them, they’ll end up getting someone killed!”, Hanzo says as he, Manny Pardo, and Evan get in to the Suburban to chase after them.

After running for several city blocks, scarring dozens of people, Reaper and Echo catch their breath and collect themselves.

“Wait where the hell are we? How’d we get here?!”, a sane sounding Reaper asks as he realizes he’s in a very different city.

“We’re in the gayest city on the East Coast!”, Echo says as she puts her arm around a squatting Reaper as she motions her arm across the horizon.

“Philadelphia?”, Reaper asks.

“HELL NO! We’re in Miami!”, Echo replies.

“Uhh, didn’t a lot of shit go down here in the 80’s? Like Cocaine flooding the streets and cartels running rampant?” Reaper asks uncomfortable being in Miami.

“Yep, this place used to be like Magnum P.I! Until the law actually cracked down on the crime happening”, Echo replies.

“Can you blithering nutcases get in?! I didn’t expect you to go batshit insane!”, Manny Pardo scolds the pair.

“Geez, you’re the one who slipped me a mickey as well as Reaper. Didn’t you expect us to have side effects?”, Echo replies as she and Reaper get in.

“So where are we staying at? Don’t we have a lot of work here Pardo.”, an indifferent Reaper says as he’s busy texting his boyfriend Milo Yiannopoulos.

“Wait, YOU’RE REAPER! And HANZO?! Pardo what’s going on here?”, a questioning Evan asks.

“Ugh, that’s classified. I think you should get going now. U.S Marshal’s business. We can catch up later for old times sake.”, Manny Pardo says before he stops to let Evan out.

“Fine! I just hope you’re not pulling anything!”, Evan scoffs as he leaves the Suburban before it drives off.

“Back to what you were saying Reaper, we will be at a motel for the time being before we get an actual safe house. It should do for the next few days.”, Pardo says as he returns to the motel.

“Oh goody, hope we don’t find a dead body in my room.”, Reaper says.

“Don’t worry about it. I had an advance team make sure nothing bad happened here.”, Manny Pardo says as he and the others get to their rooms.

“Well, looks like this will have to do for now. So what’s next on our agenda?”, Echo asks.

“Since you and Gabe went crazy a few minutes ago, we’re going to have to lie low for a couple of days. Hopefully the people who witnessed you two will forget about the whole thing.”, Manny says as he slams his room’s door shut.

“Jerk. HEY GABE! Want to go get a few bruskies?”, Echo ask her former Blackwatch comrade.

“Ehh sure. Milo isn’t exactly retuning my calls.”, Reaper agrees.

The pair head on out to a bar while the others settle down for the night.

“Ah! It’s so nice to not have to wear heavy clothing anymore! No offense Reaper.”, Echo says as she and Reaper, who are unusually getting along.

“Hrmph, you needed to treat me anyway. You shot me in the ass and let your mad dog of a hotel clerk after my ex!”, Reaper sneers.

“Oh really now Gabe? Ichi was himself. He could have killed you! But he didn’t!”, Echo reminds Reaper.

“Heh, you’re not wrong. He really wanted to tear Jack a new one. Ichi really let Jack get under his skin.”, Reaper replies.

“Yeah, Jack always gets himself into trouble. Now him being gay isn’t wrong and all, but why did he choose you of all men?”, Echo asks.

“I don’t know. He never told me anything. After one of our battles with Overwatch, Jack found me and just said “HEY! Wanna get back together? We can be super villains together! Like Bonnie and Clyde!”. I went along with it. But looking back I just think he was stroking his massive ego. I don’t think he really loved me.”, Gabriel Reyes answers with a sad tone.

“Yeah! He was a total asshole back in Overwatch’s prime. He slept with most of the female staff, Mercy and Ana included. He was just a handsome version of Rapin’ Bill Clinton, minus the rape.”, Echo rants as she and Reaper approach the bar.

“Jack kinda changed after he got Ana pregnant with Fareeha.  I mean sure he didn’t like getting his just deserts for being a womanizer, but he did care for Fareeha.”, Reaper slightly defends his ex.

“I guess so, but once Fareeha got old enough, Jack threw them under the bus. I was convinced he died in the explosion in Geneva.”, Echo replies as they get sat down and order a round of beers.

“Hrmph, Jack told me he did it to get out of paying child support. And I thought he did it to take me down when we had our squabbles. The nerve of Commander Morrison!”, Reaper angrily says as he chugs his beer.

“Damn right. Because of Jack me, Alexander, and the other people of Blackwatch who weren’t involved in the shit show that unraveled were blacklisted for life! No offense Gabe, but you did some shady shit back then too.”, Echo says.

“Yeah, maybe I went overboard with the whole thing. But Jack started it!”, Reaper replies.

“You’re not wrong. People saw Jack as a hero, but he was an egotistical, remorseless, manipulator. I was shocked that Jack became Overwatch’s leader over you. Someone was covering for Jack. Someone wanted him in power.”, Echo theorizes.

“Well now he’s left in the dirt with my Talon buddies. His wife left him and his daughter is married to a guy he wanted to kill. Fuck you Solider 76 and good riddance.”, Gabriel Reyes says to Echo as he raises his 3rd beer bottle.

“I’ll drink to that. If the world knew Jack for who he really was back then, boy he’d get the boot!”, Echo says as she and Gabe drink to the toast.

“So what did “Daddy” really think of Alexander. I saw him look really defeated at the wedding.”, Echo asks after she finishes drinking.

“Oh the usual. Being a control freak, getting in his daughter’s business. That sort of thing.”, Gabe answers.

“Please, this is Jack were talking about. He ALWAYS wants his way.”, Echo says as she rolls her eyes.

“Well he did call him a “crazy rapist”.”, Gabe adds.

“I see that the pot is calling the kettle black now.”, an angry Echo replies.

“And he never gave up on her. I hope things are going well with him and Fareeha.”, a hopeful Gabe says.

“They’re doing GREAT together! In fact, it was Ichi who helped the whole thing go well.”, Echo boasts.

“Yeah, he almost got me killed with a tank when he went with Alexander to pick Fareeha up on their date.”, Gabe grumbles.

“HA! Now that’s how you get shit done! Now back to Ichi and Jack. He really just keeps going after him.”, Echo praises Ichi’s actions to an indifferent Reaper.

“Ichi. That snake in the grass gives me shivers. He hated Jack with a burning passion even more than me. I’m surprised he hasn’t killed him yet.”, Gabe says as he opens another beer up.

“Pffff, I’m just surprised he and I were buds. Ichi was especially gitty when we did that stunt back in ’95 at the rewards ceremony.”, Echo chuckles.

“Oh ho ho, when you went up to the mic and called Jack a “rapist” to his face with video tape of him hitting on all the female staff. That was gold.”, Gabe laughs.

“The really fun part was when Ichi sold all of Jack’s medals and gifted Ana the money from them. Jack went ballistic!”, Echo says.

“Yeah, you think we went too hard on him? I mean hey, Jack probably took it out on us when Overwatch was in decline.”, Gabe says realizing how much they went after Solider 76.

“I regret nothing. Jack got away with being an egotistical womanizer. Ichi the Killer will find him again one day, although whether he kills Solider 76 is up in the air. It’s because Alexander doesn’t want his father in law dead.”, Echo indifferently says.

“Speaking of Ichi the Killer, where is that snake?”, Gabe asks inquisitively.

“He’s in a box heading for Texas. Ichi has a mission in Mexico.”, Echo answers.

“I’ll keep the news on. Knowing Ichi, he’s bound to cause mayhem.”, Gabe suggests.

“Yeah, but he still gets the job done. So what’s our mission after we’re clear for duty?”, Echo says.

“Pardo will fill in the details, but I think it involves a Clinton Foundation stronghold here backed by the Colombian Cartel.”, Gabe whispers.

“Now I wish we had Ichi here. He’d be good for an op like this.”, Echo whispers back.

“But he’s going to Mexico to find Sombra. She might be good at hiding, but Ichi will get to her. I just hope he doesn’t kill her. Ichi isn’t the sort to take prisoners.”, Gabe says with a heavy tone.

“Aw well, Sombra shouldn’t have been snooping around the Clinton’s. Hope the Beast isn’t too gruesome.”, Echo indiffently says.

“You’re right, she made her bed. She’ll have to lie in it too when Ichi kicks the door down. Thanks for the drinks.”, Gabe says as he finishes his 5th beer.

“Thanks for the company. Say I think your face is getting a little better. Or is that the alcohol talking?”, Echo chuckles.

Reaper laughs too as they drink and talk more before Echo pays their tab as the sun sets behind them.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5: Stalker

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wa3qqfgp1Ns>)

The next day a large titanium crate arrives in Brownsville, Texas with several U.S Army Delta Force operatives guarding it. It’s about 5 in the morning when it set down at a quarantined lot near the border crossing with Mexico. After loosening the bolts to it, the crate opens revealing a fatigued Ichi the Killer facing several armed Delta Force operators with SCAR-Hs with lasers pointed at him. Ichi is ordered out of the crate he was transported in.

“Geez, wasn’t this a bit excessive? I’m not going to go after you guys. Your boss kicked my ass for fuck’s sake.”, Ichi moans.

“We took the necessary precautions. Now here is your gear for the journey to Sombra’s last known location: Mexico City.”, a sweating Delta Force operator says as he has his SCAR-H trained on Ichi’s head.

“Oh boy, I’m going backpacking across the most dangerous country ever. I wish I could teleport there, but Sombra would probably hack my module and I’d be left for dead.”, Ichi sighs as he takes the large backpack and puts it on.

The Delta Force team still has its weapons pointed at Ichi when an officer comes forward with Trump’s formal orders.

“Ichi, in a few minutes you will cross over the on foot. Customs has permitted you to cross over without impediment. You are to find Sombra and get as much intelligence as you can from her knowledge of the Clinton’s and their Foundation. It is vital to us that we get this information.”, the Officer says.

“I’m guessing you don’t want her brought back here, right?”, Ichi says assuming the answer to his question.

“Affirmative. She’s a risk to the State’s secrets if we brought her here for interrogation.”, the Officer explains.

“Welp, guess I better get going. Anyone here want me to bring something back for them? I take requests.”, Ichi tries relating to the Deltas.

“JUST FUCKING GO! YOU’RE GONNA SNAP AND KILL US ALL!”, one operator says as he loses it.

“All right, all right, geez I’m going.”, Ichi says as he starts heading for Mexico, leaving behind the concerned Deltas.

Ichi gets across the border and realizes that he’s on his own at this point as his com link goes dead.

“Well shit. Least I have my trusty carbine and knives. Let’s get this done I guess.”, Ichi says as he begins his journey to Mexico City.

Ichi walks about 40 miles by the time it’s half past noon. He realizes he will need to hitch a ride or something to get him a car to cut the time to getting to the Mexican capital.

“Ugh, this blows. Most of the people here are giving me dirty looks. I’m surprised that the Federal Police haven’t stopped me.”, Ichi says as he walks another two miles.

He decides to teleport himself to Buenavista, which is outside the Mexico City limits to cut the time. He hears sporadic gun fire. The Mexican authorities are conducting anti-narcotics operations.

“Groovy, looks like I’m going to have to fight now. Maybe I’ll turn up a lead to where Sombra is.”, Ichi the Killer says as he readies his weapons and runs towards the gun fire from Mexican Navy Sailors fighting Zetas Cartel gunmen.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Egf1OZ1CuE>)

The Cartel gunmen have the upper hand as they have two technicals with heavy machine guns as well as snipers in abandoned buildings peppering the Mexican Sailors. Feeling pity on them Ichi the Killer teleports behind a cartel sniper picking off the sailors in a building above their position.

“Hey buddy, it’s a shame that you’re having sailors fight a land war on your asses. Guess that’s what happens when the Mex Government saw that some of their army has been bribed.”, Ichi taunts the sniper who is startled by his presence.

Another Zeta gunman in the room put an Uzi to Ichi’s head shouting Spanish at him.

“I don’t know what you said, my Spanish is very rusty, but this knife here isn’t.”, Ichi says as he teleports behind the gunman and kills him by stabbing him in the head.

Ichi proceeds to shoot the sniper dead before leaving behind a C4 explosive charge to detonate later.

“Let’s see. Ahh looks like we have the Navy surrounded on all sides eh?”, Ichi says as he sees the other Cartel positions.

Several Cartel gunmen come to check the room Ichi is in when they hear gunfire that is not their own. They’re shocked to see Ichi the Killer there and start shooting at him. Ichi dodges this and gets behind a sturdy desk before popping out to shoot the gunmen with his belt fed carbine.

“Oh boy, you fuckers just pissed me off! Time to Rip and Tear!”, Ichi the Killer says as he puts away his carbine and activates his Ultimate to go slay everyone in the building shooting at the Sailors.

There is little that the Zetas can do to stop Ichi as he mercilessly slays them. Once Ichi gets to the ground floor he sets off the C4, causing the other Zetas to stop firing momentarily as Ichi moves on to attack another Cartel position. The Zetas shoot him, but the shots don’t kill him as he returns fire before teleporting to a m249 gunner and ripping his head off.

“Oh you guys really need to stop looking like bowling balls, it makes it so much more enticing to gouge your eyes out.”, Ichi evilly laughs as he scares the shit out of the Zetas.

They flee inside a store that is being used as a meth lab as well as having several dozen firearms in it. Ichi follows them inside leaving another C4 charge in the lab. He finds where the Zetas are shooting the sailors from a barricaded roof top. He sees one Zeta member loading an RPG 7 rocket launcher about ready to shoot a Mexican Navy armored car.

Ichi wastes no time in using a throwing knife at him, killing the RPG trooper instantly. The other Zeta gunmen turn around to see Ichi the Killer about ready to attack. A heavyset Zeta member welding a fire axe attempts to subdue Ichi. The other Zetas learn quickly who is the Big Guy in this battle.

“Ok really now? Even Roadhog isn’t this stupid.”, Ichi shouts as he dodges the axe man’s swing with the fire axe. He grabs the fire axe and embeds it in the Zeta’s head.

As the other Zetas return fire on Ichi the Killer he throws the fire axe at one of the gunmen, killing him. The rest of them are slain by Ichi who is still on his Ultimate. Not wanting to waste his teleportation power anymore, Ichi the Killer grabs the RPG 7 and hammers the other Zeta Cartel positions with rockets.

The sailors take advantage of Ichi’s assistance and gain the upper hand in assaulting a large warehouse containing several tons of narcotics as Ichi takes out the technicals guarding it. They’re able to arrest the few surviving Zeta member who are traumatized by witnessing Ichi’s rampage.

Ichi takes pride in his actions and decides to let the sailors know he helped them out. Bad idea if all you’re know for is being called a “professional school shooter” by the former secretary of State and having a large bounty on your head.

(<https://soundcloud.com/reznyck/reznyck-rightfull-hate?in=dannyjudas/sets/niche-product>)

“¿Que pasa? ¡Los he salvado ahí!”, Ichi says to the group of victorious sailors.

“¡José! ¡Mira que es el "pistolero de la escuela profesional"! ¡Tiene una recompensa en la cabeza!”, shouts one of the sailors who recognizes Ichi from the leaked footage.

“¡Mata al bastardo!”, shouts another sailor who takes aim at Ichi with his MP5.

“Hey hey wait just a damn minute! You were being chewed up out there!”, Ichi shouts as he says he helped them out..

The sailors don’t bother listening to him and start shooting at Ichi.

“I never asked for this.”, Ichi the Killer says as he charges at the sailors who he helped earlier with his bowie knives.

The sailors prove just as powerless as the Zetas against Ichi the Killer. He is more “humane” however, in the way he kills them as he cleanly kills them. The sailors he doesn’t kill end up retreating. Ichi doesn’t bother going after them and sees one surviving Zeta Cartel member cowering in fear.

“Ingles?”, Ichi snarls at the survivor.

“What do you want for me man? You already killed my buds! Just shoot me!”, the Zeta pleads.

“Where is Sombra? She has an appointment with me.”, Ichi demands.

“Sombra. You’re looking for Sombra? HA HA HA!”, the Zeta laughs as his fear leaves him.

“What’s so funny hood rat?”, Ichi shouts.

“You don’t find Sombra you puta! Sombra finds you! Even if you did find her you’d have to go through the Los Muertos! They’ll fight to the death!”, the Zeta taunts.

“I don’t think you get it pal. I’m the predator here. My prey is out there. And I will find her.”, Ichi says as he stares into the eyes of the injured Zeta

“The Los Muertos have a hovel in the center of the city. That is as much as I know. But you’ll never get to her, Predator!”, the Zeta shouts.

“Why do you deny my potential? She will be found and no one will stop me.”, Ichi replies as he pulls out his assault rifle.

“Before you kill me, what is it you want from her, you super predator?”, the Zeta asks his last question.

“It’s not what I want, it’s what the Builder of the Wall wants.”, Ichi says before he points his weapon at the Zeta.

“Trump sent you?!”, the Zeta realizes Ichi’s mission before he is shot dead.

“Hrmph, look at what you did Ichi. Now Sombra is going to be even tougher to find. At least I have a solid lead.”, Ichi the Killer says to himself as he sees the dead across the street.

Rain clouds form above the massive city and a downpour occurs.

“Well at least that’ll wash away the blood and sweat. Guess I need a place to stay now.”, Ichi mutters as he calls it a night in the office building that was assaulted earlier.

 

Chapter 6: Trust Issues

Back in the present, Overwatch Officer Alexander Thompson and Commander Winston are discussing the situation in Los Angeles with the heavy Russian Mob presence taking over the slums and high crime areas. The Russians have been beating and killing the Latino population there which has resulted in the deaths of dozens. Overwatch has been working with what’s left of the LAPD to try and take bring order back to Los Angeles.

Overwatch commanders Winston and Alexander walk towards the meeting room to discuss plans with the hastily appointed LAPD Chief.

“What do you make of this Alex?”, Winston says to Alexander.

“The situation is alarming Winston. The Russian Mob has been on a Race War of sorts. Their ethnic cleansing of Latinos here in L.A has intensified since we returned.”, Alexander Thompson says with a heavy tone.

“The silver lining in all of this is that the Russian Mob has left its self too thin. They might have better fire power but not the numbers to control the territory they have.”, Winston replies.

“Even with that in mind Winston, we’re dealing with highly armed and experienced criminals.”, Alexander says as they enter the meeting room.

The Newly appointed LAPD Chief and Blackwatch officer Lawrence are there with several other Blackwatch soldiers. Alexander and Winston are alarmed by this.

(<https://soundcloud.com/billymaysband/billy-mays-band-proto-hazard>)

“Who brought these guys to the table?! Blackwatch isn’t a part of this!”, Winston exclaims as he isn’t happy with Blackwatch’s presence.

“I brought them in. We need as much help we can get. Governor Brown won’t allow us to have help from other counties take on the Mob.”, the distressed LAPD Chief says.

“Why didn’t you get the Feds instead? I’m sure the Trump administration would hear your pleas.”, Alexander questions as he agrees with Winston.

“Not soon enough. We need these guys nipped in the bud now before we start seeing rampant lawlessness.”, the LAPD Chief implores.

Winston and Alexander reluctantly have to go along with the Chief’s decision of having Blackwatch working with them. Lawrence grins smugly at this.

“Glad we’re working together again, Foxhunter. Ichi and Echo have told me many things about you.”, a smug Lawrence says to Alexander Thompson.

“Be glad that McCree isn’t here. He’d give you the boot.”, Alexander sneers.

“We’re different now! Look at how much we’ve helped!”, Lawrence points out.

“Blackwatch is Blackwatch. You’re going to have to prove to us that you have changed before we even _think_ of letting you back into the fold.”, Winston sternly says.

“We saved, no, PROTECTED those people in the Election Riots, Winston!”, Lawrence rebukes.

“Hrghh, let’s just get this over with.”, Winston growls as the LAPD Chief pulls up a holographic map of the Mob controlled areas of L.A.

“From what we know so far, the Ruskies have been moving south hard and heavy towards the East L.A slums. We haven’t been effective since the Mobsters upgraded their arsenal thanks to Talon.”, the LAPD Chief explains.

“We also know that they’re actively bringing in narcotics and stashing them in Hollywood and Beverly Hills. We’re also assuming that some of the higher ups have headquartered there since they can easily get a large payout from celebrities taking those drugs.”, Lawrence adds.

 “Of course they’ve hit pay dirt. Most of these celebrities have drug habits, the Mob has what they want and the money to buy it.”, Alexander agrees.

“So you we’re in it together now, Alexander Thompson?”, Lawrence recites with a grin knowing Alexander’s answer.

Just before Alexander reluctantly responds Pharah, who’s been listening in on the group, intervenes.

“We’re just assisting the LAPD in an anti-Mob operation, nothing more. If you and your Blackwatch people think about pulling anything, you’re going to find a barrage fired towards _you_.”, Pharah intervenes for Alexander and Winston.

“You think we’re monsters?! I have nothing to hide and last I checked Ichi the Killer isn’t running the show.”, Lawrence reaffirms his commitment to a better Blackwatch.

“We shall see out on the field. Let’s load up gentlemen.”, Pharah says as she heads for the dropship along with Winston and Alexander.

The dropship heads for downtown L.A with Genji, Ana, and Bastion in tow. As they’re flying there, the Blackwatch aerial command warship Hailhead flies alongside them.

“I know this might not be what you guys think, but I think that Lawrence means what he says about Blackwatch being different. We can’t deny that they protected people during the Riots.”, Alexander confesses.

“Alex, we’re not saying Lawrence is planning something horrific. He very well could be the face of change in Blackwatch.”, Winston says in a supportive tone.

“I really hope that is the case. Maybe this operation will prove it.”, Alexander says in a lighter tone.

“Same here. We’ll have to be working with them more if the world deteriorates further.”, Ana adds.

The sentient Blackwatch A.I, Richard listens in on this conversation before implanting himself in his Anti-riot robot carapace onboard Hailhead.

“They expect a lot out of us Lawrence. You do realize that Blackwatch has a bad past. Can you really change its image?”, Richard asks.

“I’ll admit that one successful mission won’t fix things instantly. But that won’t stop me from trying to repair the damage left by Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison! We’ll make Blackwatch great again and we’ll do it the right way.”, a determined Lawrence says as he clenches his fist.

“Here’s your chance to start that change. We’re approaching our landing zone.”, Richard says as Hailhead descends on to a street where the Russian Mob has been ransacking many of the homes there.

“Foxhunter, have your people land a few blocks behind us. We’ll clear the LZ for your arrival.”, Lawrence says as he grabs his AK-47 and hops off of Hailhead along with Richard and a few dozen Blackwatch soldiers.

“Acknowledged.”, Alexander replies as Overwatch flies in.

 

Chapter 7: Red Menace

“Ok men, split into groups of 6 men each. We’re here to clear out these genocidal maniacs. If you happen to see illegal immigrants here, let them be if they’re not a threat to your life. We’re not a death squad. I want this by the books. GOT IT?!”, Lawrence explicitly orders.

(<https://soundcloud.com/carpenter_brut/6-invasion-a-d>)

The men respond with, “SIR, YES SIR!”, before splitting up into their squads to clear out the Russian mobsters in East L.A.  Richard stays with Lawrence and his men as they move towards the commercial area where Russian mobsters are burning store fronts as well as assaulting people in their way, being extra severe to the Latinos they come across.

Unaware that Blackwatch is on site, a hand full Russian mobsters have several East L.A residents who are mainly Latino lined up against a with guns pointed at them while others load a van up with goods and money they’re looting.

“Eyy Igor, these Wetbacks sure have a lot of money for being in a ghetto like this!”, one Russian mobster says as he counts the money from the safe of one looted store.

“You’re not keeping all of that Vlad! Some of that is going to the boss!”, the mobster Igor shouts as he loads more looted goods into the van.

“YOU PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS! IT TOOK MY FAMILY YEARS TO SET UP HERE! WE’RE NOT PAYING YOU DAMN GRINGOS ONE RED CENT IN PROTECTION MONEY!”, the rightfully enraged store owner shouts defiantly.

“BORIS! This punk here still thinks we’re American! Beat his ass.”, Igor orders as the mobster Boris takes a baseball bat to the store owner, causing the others line up on the wall to scream as they witness the atrocity, powerless to stop it.

Lawrence and his Blackwatch troopers stealthy creep toward where the Russian mobsters are looting the store.

“This is bad, they’re beating the shit out of one guy, there are kids in the area, and a bunch of Ruskies with guns pointed a people acting like the Waffen SS.”, one alarmed Blackwatch trooper whispers.

“Keep this, I’m going in. Mark your targets carefully. If we can pull this off, no hostage has to die.”, a brave Lawrence says as he pulls out his m1911 and holds it behind his back as he approaches the mobsters.

“HEY! The 1940’s called! They want their Nazis back!”, Lawrence berates as to draw the mobsters’ attention.

“Who are YOU calling a Nazi?!”, an infuriated Russian mobster says as he turns around to point a stolen P90 smg at Lawrence.

“Well you’re the ones who are doing ol’ Adolf’s work by killing a bunch of brown people and looting their stores if I might add!”, Lawrence provokes more mobsters to turn towards him thus allowing other Blackwatch members to get them out of the line of fire.

“What’s your name boy? You seem like a giant smartass!”, Igor says as he points his Makarov pistol at Lawrence.

“Name’s Lawrence. Like Lawrence of Arabia!”, the Blackwatch officer says through his American flag bandana he wears.

“Only fags are named Lawrence! You mother was stupid to have named you that! Let’s shoot him!”, Igor shouts as he and his miscreants open fire on him while the Latinos who are being held hostage flee.

“Sorry, this homosexual here shoots BACK!”, Lawrence chuckles before rapidly aiming and firing his m1911 at the mobsters managing to kill one of them and injuring another before taking cover behind a shot out car.

The rest of the Blackwatch soldiers waste no time in firing their HK416s at the rest of the mobsters who open fire on Lawrence’s position. Seven of them including Igor, Vladimir, and Boris are killed in the fire fight. Two mobsters who were sitting in the driver and passenger seats of the van with stolen goods speed off after hearing the gun fire.

“HA HA! Take that you bastards! Alexander, how are you holding up?”, a triumphant Lawrence exclaims.

“Swimmingly, thanks for having your men clear the LZ. We’re moving towards where the high rises are.”, Alexander responds as he and his Overwatch teammates fight through a group of armored mobsters.

“We’ll continue clearing out the downtown area. The damn Ruskies are acting like death squads!”, Lawrence says as he looks at the dead.

“I should have killed the fucker when I saw him. DAMN IT!”, Alexander screams realizing that he could have killed the Russian Mob boss Ivan back when they attacked the Cartel stronghold.

“I was the one who missed the chance Alex, not you! I missed the chance at a follow up shot.”, Ana admits.

“You’ll both get your chance again. Ivan will receive justice for his crimes! Now let’s keep moving, there are lives still at stake.”, Winston inspires his team.

The Overwatch members head toward the more urban part of East L.A to see things have gotten catastrophic quickly. They spot several mobsters armed with M16A3s and a couple of mobsters wearing fire-retardant gear wielding M79 flamethrowers. There is a smell of burnt flesh in the air.

“They didn’t.”, an enraged Alexander says as he raises his HCAR to start firing.

“Alex, when you find Ivan. Make him pay!”, Genji whispers as he draws his sword and dashes straight towards them as the rest of the Overwatch members open fire with their weapons on to the now aware Russian Mobsters.

“CYKA BLYAT! OVERWATCH!”, one of the flamethrower operators shouts as he and the other Mobsters open fire on the Overwatch members.

Genji gets first blood as he decapitates one of the mobsters while Pharah and Winston use their jump jets to get behind the rest of the armed Russians. Bastion reconfigures himself into his Tank Ultimate and starts firing cannon rounds at the flamethrower operators. Alexander and Ana cover Bastion but suppressing another group of Russian Mobsters who arrive to assist their cronies.

“Hey Bastion, I have an idea! Care to lend me a ride?”, Alexander shouts.

Bastion gives a friendly beeping noise letting Alexander hop on him in his Tank configuration.

“Keep fragging them I’ll mow down anyone who tries flanking us! Winston link up with Ana and get on top of that roof so Ana can start picking people off!”, Alexander orders through his Motivator bullhorn.

“On it Alex! Winston get your jumpjet ready! I’m heading toward you.”, Ana shouts as she dashes towards Winston.

“I hear you Ana! Charging jumpjets!”, Winston replies as he fires his tesla cannon, frying several mobsters with several thousand volts of electricity.

As Ana is heading towards him a Flamethrower operator blasts Winston with a burst from his M79. Ana promptly throws a Biotic grenade at Winston to reverse the flamethrower’s effects before killing the operator with her Biotic Rifle. Winston is then able to get Ana up above the fray on a rooftop position so Ana can start sniping.

Meanwhile, Pharah sees Richard in his Anti-Riot robot carapace fending off several Mobsters who are trying to assault fleeing civilians. Several Blackwatch troopers supporting the retreat are dying from the Mobster’s gunfire, isolating Richard.

“You thrice damned bastard. Do you think you are going to get past me?”, Richard proclaims as he swings his electrified Z-6 Batons, bludgeoning several mobsters to death while he’s absorbing the rifle fire.

Pharah sees this and fires several rockets at the Russian Mobsters who are unprotected by cover. Richard take the opportunity for the lull in suppressive fire to switch his batons into cannon mode to start blasting plasma bursts at the remaining Russians firing at him.

“Section cleared, thank you Fareeha.”, Richard says with his metallic tone.

“Y...you’re welcome? How did you know my name? You’re not programed to know that!”, a surprised Pharah responds.

“That’s for another time. By the way, the Foxhunter is going to need air support.”, Richard says before he goes to link up with Lawrence’s men.

Pharah turns to see Alexander Thompson and Bastion getting cornered by mobsters with flamethrowers. She jets on over to assist them.

“Damn it Bastion! Why didn’t you tell me you could only be a tank for 30 seconds!”, Alexander yells as Bastion’s tank configuration times out.

Bastion beeps and bops saying he ran out of ammunition as he opens fire in his Recon configuration as Alexander reloads his HCAR. The flamethrower operators blast their M79s at them, Bastion shields Alexander from the flames but takes considerable damage. Alexander manages to kill a couple of mobsters as Bastion performs a self-repair on his body. Unfortunately, a mobster with a pipe wrench knocks Bastion over and points a .357 Magnum revolver at Alexander’s head.

“Say your prayers cyka!”, the bearded mobster says before he’s knocked away by Pharah’s concussive blast.

Alexander gets back on his feet and confronts the disoriented Russian mobster.

“You pissed off the wrong man. Blackwatch doesn’t let its people get pushed around.”, Alexander says with a heavy tone before he executes the mobster by stomping his head in.

“Thanks Pharah, Bastion and I were goners there. I’ll see if I can get Hailhead to get in position to assist us.”, Alexander replies to Pharah as he gets Hailhead to position itself to attack a heavy mob controlled area.

“No problem, Foxhunter. Keep up the fight. We’re wearing them thin.”, a serious but velvety sounding Pharah replies as she fires her rocket launcher at the remaining Mobsters in the ravaged city block.

A few dozen meters away Genji, Ana, and Winston finish off whatever fighting Mobsters remain.

“SERGEI! I don’t think we can hold out much longer! They have a fucking gorilla tearing us up!”, one mobster says as he hopelessly shoots Winston with a stolen M16 A3.

“We’re not worth dying in this hell hole! Nikolai, keep the ape busy! I will tell our men to pull out of this warzone! We’ll run with what we were able to grab here!”, Sergei the mobster says as he lets his fellow mobsters know that their attack in East L.A is finished and that they need to get out before Overwatch and Blackwatch either kills or apprehends them.

Nikolai and a few other mobsters keep firing their rifles at Winston and the Blackwatch troopers behind him to no avail. The other Russian mobsters retreat from East L.A, however several dozen mobsters are left behind to fend for themselves.

“WINSTON! You’re injured, let me heal you!”, Ana shouts as she sees Winston fumbling after taking several hundred bullets.

“No need to worry Captain Amari. I’ll be fine. It’s them that would be worrying! RAGHH!”, Winston says happily as he goes into his Primal Rage ultimate, healing all his injuries as he beats the mobsters in the process.

Seeing Winston in his Primal Rage causes the mobsters to stop shooting at him as he charges straight towards them throwing and tossing them around like a tornado obliterating buildings as it passes. Most of the mobsters die from being throw or crushed by him or are heavily injured and apprehended by arriving LAPD officers who arrive top take survivors down to their detention center.

“Foxhunter, we’ve taken care of this district. How are you fairing?”, Ana says to Alexander Thompson.

“Oh ho ho ho, Turn that scope around and watch what’s about to come down on these guys!”, Alexander gloats as he and Bastion take on a group of 50 Russian Mobsters as Hailhead gets into position.

“Foxhunter, I have my batteries ready for bombardment.”, Hailhead informs Alexander.

“Stay in position Hailhead. Pharah cut off the caravan and get out of there.” Alexander orders as Pharah lets loose a volley of rockets.

Thanks to Pharah firing a Barrage at an overpass, many of the vans with goods and money the Russian mob stole are bunched up. The Mobsters exit their vehicles and attempt to shoot Pharah down. Alexander suppresses them with his HCAR fire as Hailhead menacingly hovers high above East L.A. Alexander finally gives the order for Hailhead to fire his cannon batteries on the group of Mobsters, killing them all with a substantial amount of fire power. This leaves Ana and the others amazed.

“Bravo Alex! Those bastards got what they had coming!”, Ana praises Alexander as she looks through her scope to see the damage done.

“It’s not over yet Ana. We might have dealt a blow to the Russian Mob today, but we still need to track down the escapees for the LAPD as well as get rid of the rest of the Mob’s operational capacity in the rest of the region. Then and only then will peace be restored.” Alexander proclaims.

The East L.A residents become aware that the Russians were driven out and come out of hiding to thank their saviors, Blackwatch and Overwatch. They’re grateful that someone stepped in to stop their genocidal rampage. The Blackwatch trooper suddenly see that there is something good about helping others instead of being a shadowy black ops team. They thank Lawrence for leading them to the light. As Blackwatch and Overwatch leave, a few of the Blackwatch troopers are assigned to assist the LAPD in dealing with the clean up as well as the search for stragglers.

“That, that was a lot to take in.”, Alexander says as he slump in his seat tired as he and the other Overwatch members depart from operations in East L.A.

“We did phenomenal out there. The Russians didn’t see it coming.”, a happy Winston says.

“You and Bastion made a great team out there. Showing those Russian Mobsters whose boss.”, Pharah praises Alexander as she pats him on the back.

 “We did a lot out there. I’m just glad we did some good out there. We still have a lot ahead of us. We start fresh tomorrow.”, Alexander announces.

“Good! I want to give that Mob boss a good beating before he gets his life sentence!”, Ana exclaims.

“Believe me, so do I. Now before we get too far I have someone to call.”, Alexander replies before he patches through to Lawrence who is on the Hailhead.

“Hey Foxhunter, we kicked some serious ass out there. The people were grateful for our intervention.”, Lawrence happily says as he answers the call.

“You did some good out there Lawrence. You really did.”, Alexander praises.

“Thanks, my men see the good they’re capable of. This is what Ichi wanted when he brought back Blackwatch before the elections.”, Lawrence says with a tear in his eye.

“I guess me and Winston were kinda dicks to you. You’ve proven me wrong at least. Keep up the good work Lawrence. We’re going to need it tomorrow.” Alexander says as he hangs up, leaving a happy Lawrence.

The Overwatch members return to the California Watchpoint feeling like they’ve accomplished something. Everyone but Winston and Alexander head to their rooms for the night while they plan the next part of their Anti-Mob operation.

 

Chapter 8: King Midas

Back in Haiti, Tracer and Lucio make it back from their recon mission in Port Au Prince as the Sun rises the next day. They bring interesting news.

“Oh thank goodness you’re back! We we’re worried that you were captured!”, Zenyatta cries.

“Naw, we were fine. Although there were a good amount of shady looking PMCs roaming the capital area once there was ruckus near where you guys landed.”, Lucio says.

“They all seemed to originate at a walled off compound deep inside Port Au Prince. There’s guards everywhere and helicopters coming and going frequently.”, Tracer informs.

“Hear anything from the locals?  They must see who comes and goes from that compound.”, McCree asks.

“Aside from the PMCs, there are mainly executives and other business men who go inside the compound by car. I’m told that they’re part of some cellphone data provider called Digicel.” Tracer replies.

“It’s real bad down there McCree. Much of the capital is still in ruins and nobody down there received the aid money promised to them! It all went to building posh hotels and crony business men lining their pockets!”, an angered Lucio says with his arms crossed.

“Did you happen to see anyone really important go into that compound?”, McCree asks.

“Yeah, I think it might have been this guy here. I was able to take this picture of him before we had to hurry on out of the capital once we heard explosions coming from you guys.”, Lucio says as he shows his portable camera showing a fat gray haired man in a suit walking around the pristine compound grounds.

“Ah, CIA was telling me about this guy. That’s Denis O’Brien, this fat Irish bastard is Digicel’s CEO and he gave the Clinton Foundation a whopping $25 million dollar check. He along with Tony Rodham have been working in tandem under the guise of helping the Haitians recover from that awful earthquake.”, McCree explains what CIA agent Bill Wilson briefed him on.

“Bad news is that Denis probably knows were here now along with Tony. What’s our plan now? I don’t think we want to slaughter everyone that they send to stop us.”, Mei says as she would rather avoid any more bloodshed in their mission.

“I might have an idea. We’ll abduct the Irishman and Tony Rodham. And we’ll have them stand trial along with the rest of the Clintons!”, McCree says as he agrees with Mei’s less violent route.

“Sound easier said than done. How are we going to nab him?”, Reinhardt asks.

“Denis will be vulnerable while he is out of his compound, so if he ever leaves it we’ll attack his convoy and then he’ll be ours.”, McCree says.

“And what about Tony? Where the hell is he located?”, D.Va chimes in.

“I’m guessing we’ll have to find that out too. Hmm maybe his location is listed in Denis’s compound.”, McCree replies.

“Wait, McCree what if we just attack the Irishman’s convoy and use it to enter his compound so we can track down where Tony is!”, Mei suggests.

“That’s pretty good! Now all we need to do is see when the Irishman leaves his lair.”, McCree says to his team.

“He seems to leave to check on his shipments of components twice a day. I say we get going to see if he’s heading out.”, Lucio suggests.

McCree and his Overwatch team prep an ambush site a few miles outside of the capital city limits. Tracer scans the horizon with some binoculars and spots a motorcade of four machine gun mounted Humvees with a limousine in the center.

“Well now’s our chance guys. D.VA LIGHT IT UP!”, McCree shouts to D.Va.

 (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOwSrPzT8qg>)

D.Va activates her jumpjets on her MEKA and strafes the highway Denis O’Brien’s motorcade is traveling on while McCree, Mei, and Tracer pop out from behind a formation of rocks to open fire on the motorcade.

The Humvees fire on their position while, Zenyatta, Lucio, and Reinhardt attack from the other side of the highway. Zenyatta throws an Orb of Discord at one Humvee, this allows D.Va to damage it better and destroy it along with killing its crew. The other Humvees machine gun operators open fire on the Overwatch members while the limousine attempts to flee back to Port Au Prince. Mei prevents this by erecting and Ice Wall behind it while McCree and Tracer dash towards it to apprehend Denis O’Brien. Reinhardt rushes up towards one Humvee distracted by D.Va’s strafing and rolls it over. The other two Humvees there open fire on Reinhardt to no avail.

“HA HA, you think your bullets can stop me?! I think you need to be taught a lesson!”, Reinhardt says as he smashes the engine block of one Humvee, causing the crew to surrender in fear of being pulverized by Reinhardt’s Rocket Hammer.

Mei freezes the last remaining Humvee, causing the crew to be immobilized. This allows her, Lucio, and Reinhardt to take them out of the Humvee and detain them on the side of the road in handcuffs along with the other Humvee crew that surrendered.

Denis’s limousine manages to get around Mei’s Ice Wall before McCree and Tracer can stop it from getting away. They attempt to catch up with it on foot but even as Lucio assists them with a speed boost it is a considerable distance away.

“Damn it! We can’t let that fat bastard get away!”, McCree shouts as he runs as fast as he can to catch up with the fleeing CEO.

“McCree, allow me to take over. I’ll show this bloody Irishman the real meaning of speed!”, an eager Tracer says as she Blinks in front of the limousine.

Tracer fires her pistols at the engine to stop the car from going any further while Lucio and McCree catch up. Several PMCs exit the car with MP7 PDWs at the ready to mow down Tracer. Tracer fires another burst from her pistols killing two of them and keeping the rest of them suppressed just as McCree and Lucio arrive to assist Tracer.

“Weapons down boys! You’re done for.”, McCree shouts as he throws a Flash Bang to stun the remaining PMCs as he points his Peacekeeper at them. They willingly comply and drop their weapons.

Just as the PMC’s surrender, Dennis O’Brien exits his limo pointing a Taurus Judge .410 gauge revolver at Tracer as he gets close enough to her to take her hostage.

“You bloody Overwatch bastards aren’t taking me alive! Go ahead! Shoot me!”, the fat Irish CEO shouts.

Tracer doesn’t allow herself to be controlled by him. She rapidly elbows him in the stomach and pins him to the ground with her Pulse Pistols pointed at him.

“Well looks like we have our man now don’t we?”, a satisfied McCree says.

“Yeah but the limo is destroyed and we kind of needed it to find Tony Rodham!”, Lucio points out as half the plan is no longer feasible.

“Well it’s not my fault this Irish bastard was speeding away! I had to do something to stop him!”, Tracer retorts.

“Ugh, I’m sure we can salvage this plan somehow!”, McCree says as he hopes for the best.

Just then they see the last functioning Humvee arriving with Zenyatta in it.

“Geez did you drive that thing here?”, an astonished McCree says.

“Not exactly.”, a snarky Zenyatta says as he shows that he’s held a PMC at gunpoint with his 8 round .357 magnum revolver.

“HEY! We can use this to get into the compound! You’re a genius Zenyatta.”, McCree exclaims.

“It won’t work without me and the CEO being in the car! Your plan is dead in the water!”, the PMC shouts.

“SHUT UP BITCH! DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?!”, an angry Zenyatta shouts as pistol whips him with his revolver.

“It seems if your Omnic has anger issues heh heh.”, Denis evilly chuckles before Tracer kicks him to shut him up.

“The plan is still on track. Let’s rendezvous with the others and continue our mission.”, McCree says as he and the others get into the Humvee with the PMC and Denis O’Brien handcuffed in the trunk.

They arrive back where Mei, D.Va and Reinhardt are watching the other PMCs who surrendered.

“It’s about time you showed back up McCree! Do you have Denis?”, Mei asks as McCree and the others drive up to their position.

“He’s in the trunk with another PMC. The limo is toast and this is our only shot of entering the compound stealthily.”, McCree says.

“So now what? We all can’t go inside.”, Reinhardt says.

“Me, Mei and Tracer will infiltrate the compound. D.Va will be close by in case we need some heavy fire power.”, McCree says.

“Good luck sir. We’ll keep an eye on these punks.”, Lucio says as the others drive off.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LsoCoPUXao>)

Tracer puts on the PMC’s uniform to disguise herself while McCree injects Denis O’Brien with anesthesia to knock him out to allow him and his team to enter the compound. He and Mei get in the trunk so they don’t get detected before they drive off.

“Are you sure this is going to work McCree?”, Mei says as she and McCree sit beside each other in the trunk space.

“Assuming the guards think Denis participated in Ireland’s national past time and don’t search the trunk, we’re going to be fine.”, McCree says.

“I heard that McCree! Good one!”, Tracer chuckles as she nears the compound.

“Say McCree, can I just say something before we go any further with this?”, Mei whispers into McCree’s ear.

“What is it?”, a concerned McCree whispers back.

“I’m feeling a little spent from all of the fight’s we’ve had. I’d also like to apologize for my behavior back when we were saving people in L.A when I killed Lieutenant Lockhardt. I just snapped. I don’t want you to think of me as a monster. I mean look at how many we’ve killed ever since we came here!”, Mei whispers again as she tears up.

“Although you were justified in those instances, I can agree with you how many lives have been lost. It’s this damn operation we’ve been sent on. I feel like we’re being played.”, McCree whispers back.

“I don’t want this operation and our past battles to tear us apart. I feel guilty for what’s been going on.”, a teary eyed Mei whispers.

“Mei, look at me. We may have done some things that we look back on and regret, but you’re no monster to me. We’re going to get out of this mess just fine. I still want there to be an “us” after all of this.”, McCree whispers as he hugs Mei, comforting her.

“Thank you, Cowboy.”, a cheered up Mei whispers back.

“Now let’s get this Tony guy and finish this mission. I think we’re pulling up to the front gate.”, McCree whispers again as he hears the Humvee stopping.

“Afternoon solider. What’s your business here?”, the PMC guarding the front gate of the compound asks a disguised Tracer.

“Oh, just bringing the head honcho here to check on a few things.”, Tracer lies.

The gate guard sees a passed out Denis O’Brien. The guard assumes he has been drinking and lets Tracer in.

“Ok guys we’re in the clear. There’s a garage I can park in so you two can get out unnoticed.” Tracer tells Mei and McCree.

Tracer back into a garage and taps on the trunk lid to let them know it is her as she opens the hatch.

“Oui, it must have been cramped in there.”, Tracer says as she helps get Mei and McCree out.

“Ahh, we weren’t too bad in there. Now what do we do?”, Mei says as she exits the Humvee along with McCree.

“There’s a door over there for us to get in to the Digicel building here, looks like it has a biometric key pad.”, McCree says as he sees a way for the Overwatch members to infiltrate the building.

McCree and Mei drag the still comatose CEO and place his hand on the keypad. After his hand is scanned the door opens up and the trip along with the knocked out Irishman enter.

“Ok where do you want to put this guy? We can’t have him around while we’re snooping! What if he wakes up?”, Mei whispers as they enter a room with cubicles.

“We’ll tie him up and gag him. That will buy us some time.”, McCree says as he ties him up while Mei put a gag in his mouth before the CEO in a supply closet with his face towards the floor.

“Ok the fat man is out of the picture, where to next?”, Tracer says as she looks around to see if anyone noticed them.

“We head to his office and gather what we can there.”, McCree whispers.

“Sounds peachy, I see a directory next to those elevators. I’ll check to see where his office is. You two stay out of sight until I say the coast is clear.”, a still disguised Tracer says before she heads towards the elevators.

“Ok, just give us the signal when it’s all clear.”, McCree whispers back.

Mei and McCree hide behind a row of cubicles while Tracer sees where Denis O’Brien’s office is.  Once she locates it Tracer gestures to McCree and Mei to sneak on over to the elevators and hop on one.

“What do you think we’ll find?”, Tracer asks.

“Probably a big ass money trail involving the Clintons among other things.”, McCree says as he smashes the elevator’s surveillance camera with his metal arm.

The elevator stops at the 7th floor of the building and Tracer peaks out to see if anyone is patrolling the area. She spots a couple of office workers passing by in the distance. They don’t head towards the elevator, so Tracer lets McCree and Mei know it is safe to head towards the executive offices.

“Do you even know where we’re heading Tracer? I have a feeling we’ll get spotted.”, McCree voices his concern.

“It’s that one over there with the Irish flag hanging on the door.”, Tracer points out as she and the others sneak towards the door.

They find the door to Denis’s office locked, but fortunately Tracer has his keys on hand and the door’s lock proves not to be an obstacle. They enter the darkened office room containing stuff you’d typically find in an executive’s office as well as an extremely sophisticated desktop set up. The trio starts snooping around the office for any relevant physical intelligence Overwatch needs. After breaking into the two filing cabinets there the Overwatch members reach a dead end and inspect O’Brien’s desktop.

“Anyone have a clue what the password could be?”, McCree says as he turns on the PC revealing a locked screen.

“It’s pointless! The fat man knew not to write his password down on paper! It’s a dead end.”, Tracer whines at knowing Denis O’Brien followed (proper) computer security etiquette.

“Wait, remember when Wiki Leaks released John Podesta’s password for his computer? It was literally “p@ssw0rd”. Maybe Denis was that dim witted.”, Mei theorizes.

“Oh please, like he’d be that stupid.”, Tracer doubts as McCree takes Mei’s idea seriously and types in the word “p@ssw0rd” and it miraculously works.

“Well, looks like Denis is pretty stupid. Say, are our systems safe?”, an astonished and concerned McCree says.

“Enough! We’re in, now let’s see what this guy has been hiding.”, Mei says as she butts in and starts looking through the files on the desktop.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cArqa8MrDi4)

“Foundation Stuff, PMC invoices, Contacts, Accounts, ah HA Confidential!”, Mei proclaims as she finds Denis’s confidential files.

The trio finds key intelligence locating Tony Rodham as well as his gold mining operations and other Foundation related proxies.

“Perfect! We have exactly what we need here. Now we just need to let the president know what we’ve found so we can plan our next move.”, McCree says extatically.

Just then the computer starts glitching. The keyboard and mouse prove to be useless to get it to respond. The screen cuts to Sombra’s skull for a few seconds.

“Oh shit! We’re in deep trouble!”, Tracer shouts as she and the others are spooked by Sombra’s hacking.

Just then a camera feed from Sombra’s saferoom appears with her contacting the trio.

“Well, well, well looks like Overwatch just got into the hacking business! Too bad you had blind luck just to access some fat Gringo’s computer system!”, Sombra says in a smart aleck tone.

“Are you working with these monsters?! The Clinton’s have a vast network of corruption across the globe and we’re trying to stop it!”, Mei scolds.

“Relax senorita, I’m not a part of their scheme. If anything, I’m just learning all their dirty little secrets. You guys are behind the curve!”, an irreverent Sombra replies.

“So what Sombra, you clearly have what you wanted!”, McCree sneers at a snooty Sombra.

“Why don’t I just activate the alarms and the entire PMC division with a hardy crew of USMC Tankers can tear you to shreds!”, Sombra threatens.

“Watch your tongue you brat! Just wait ‘till Ichi the Killer rips your head in half!”, Mei shouts.

“Ichi?! Ohh, ohh my he’s coming for me?!”, a genuinely surprised Sombra says as she blushes.

“Yeah! You’re going to get it from him if he finds out we’re dead from your actions!”, McCree says as he indirectly says that Ichi the Killer cares about him and Mei.

“Well then, that changes things. I’ll help you escape, there’s a maintenance elevator a few meters from the office you’re in. I’d go now, the janitorial staff are heading towards the maintenance closet and will discover the CEO lying unconscious.”, Sombra advises.

“Why the change of heart? Do you think Ichi’s going to be less brutal to you when he kicks your door down?”, McCree chuckles menacingly.

“Ohhh foolish McCree, I’m very eager to meet Ichi. I might even make it easier for him and turn on my location services. I have a very nice surprise in store for him, adios!”, a blushing Sombra says as she leaves the desktop.

“Weird things always happen when Ichi’s involved.”, Mei says as she points out the obvious.

“Weird things happen without Ichi! Now if that brat is telling the truth we need to step on it!”, McCree says as they put as much info needed on a portable hard disk and head toward the maintenance elevator.

Just as foretold the janitors discover a comatose Denis O’Brien and wake him up. The alarms sound inside the office building and the surrounding compound. The Overwatch members manage to get back in the Humvee they stole and exit the Digicel compound as it goes under lockdown. D.Va is notified about this and she heads back to the camp.

“HAHAHAHA! WE did it guys!”, Tracer shouts as she floors it out of Port Au Prince.

“Without a hitch, no less.”, a satisfied McCree says.

“All thanks to Sombra I guess.”, Mei realizes they got out of the compound thanks to Sombra.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. What do you think Ichi’s going to do when he finds her?”, a concerned Tracer asks.

“He’s a remorseless, empathy lacking, unconscionable super predator. I fear what he’ll do to extract the information from her once he finds her.”, McCree says with a heavy tone.

Knowing that their mission is was successful, the Overwatch member rest up for the night.

 

Chapter 8: Super Predator

Back in Mexico City, Ichi the Killer continues his assigned mission of finding the notorious hacker Sombra. He managed to survive for a couple of days since his skirmish with the Los Zetas and the Mexican Navy. Now Ichi realizes he needs to pick up the pace and continue his hunt for Sombra. Taking the word of a Los Zeta member he killed, Ichi moves towards the center of Mexico City.

Ichi begins to see where a sprawling metropolis forms with many skyscrapers and intertwined roads as he gets deeper in the Mexican Capital. It’s early in the evening and Ichi begins to feel watched by Sombra when Ichi notices some Los Muertos member loitering near a market that he is walking by.

“Great, she has her goons out stalking me.”, Ichi grumbles as he spots the loitering Los Muertos members in their glow in the dark tattoos.

The Los Muertos members who are loitering don’t know who Ichi is and are just killing time. Ichi keeps walking and eventually walks towards an outdoor market.

“Eyy look at that guy over there. He kinda looks familiar.”, a red tattooed Los Muertos member says.

“Yeah! He looks like that burly ass Gringo we fought a couple of years ago!”, a cyan tattooed Los Muertos member reminisces to the fight he and his cronies had earlier with Solider 76.

“Bah, that’s not him! That guy doesn’t even look like a Gringo! He’s probably Asian. Just look at his uncovered eye.”, a white tattooed gang member points out.

As Ichi the Killer gets out of sight, the white tattooed Los Muertos member gets a call from Sombra.

“Hey, if any of you happen to see a silver haired Japanese guy wearing fingerless gloves let me know immediately!”, Sombra says over her com device.

“We just saw someone who fit that description a few minutes ago. What’s his story?”, the white tattooed gang member asks.

“That’s Ichi the Killer, stay out of his way. He’s looking for me.”, Sombra informs to an alarmed Los Muertos member.

“You gotta get out of here! Ichi will tear you to shreds! Did you see what he did to the Zetas a few days ago?!”, the gang member screams.

“You seem to be making a mountain out of a molehill. I can hack everything, and EVERYONE!”, a prideful Sombra retorts.

“You’re nuts! We’re not going to risk our asses trying to protect you! We’re pulling out of our hideout. Pray that the Los Zetas that remain there give you enough time to escape should you change your mind.”, the white tattooed Los Muertos member warns.

“That’s fine by me! I can take care of myself anyway!”, Sombra sneers as she hangs up.

“Ugh, she has no clue who she’s messing with! Get the others out of the brothel! Ichi’s gonna sniff us out sooner or later.”, the white tattooed gang member orders.

“Sure thing! Sombra really has a screw loose!”, the red tattooed Los Muertos member says as he and his cronies let the Los Muertos members know they need to bug out.

Unbeknownst to the Los Muertos members loitering, Ichi the Killer has been eavesdropping on their conversation on the left side of the building where the gang members were loitering.

“So that’s where you’re hiding Sombra. Your men’s fear will lead me right to you!”, Ichi chuckles as he follows the Los Muertos members outside a small seven story building being used as a Los Zetas brothel where other gangsters fleeing with their weapons.

 

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9CuaJZpxK0>)

Ichi the Killer wastes no time in running towards the doors to the brothel firing his belt fed carbine at the guards. Not wanting to linger in case Sombra decides to bolt from her hideout, Ichi keeps on his mad dash through the narrow hallways of the cathouse. After he kicks down a door to a bar area full of Los Zetas cartel members with their prostitutes, Ichi gets a barrage of bullets fired at him from the cartel members’ Mac 10s and AK47s. Ichi takes a few hits and falls flat on the floor. Instinctively a Zeta with a SPAS 12 shotgun goes up to make sure Ichi the Killer is dead for good, he’s not.

Ichi grabs the Spas 12 pointed at him and blows the Zetas’s head off before shooting several other cartel members in the bar with the shotgun and his own belt fed carbine. One of the cartel members survives by using his prostitute as a human shield. Ichi gets enraged from this and kills the survivor with a throwing knife before firing his belt fed carbine at a group of Zetas rushing in to the room to try and kill him.

As Ichi proceeds to grab his knife that he threw he sees the prostitute he accidently shot is still breathing. He takes pity on her and applies quick clotting cloth to stop the bleeding.

“Go! The men who hurt you are dead. Take this in case more come here.”, Ichi says in a heavy but sympathetic tone as he hands her his SPAS 12 loaded with a few shells.

She nods as she stands up to flee the brothel.

Ichi sheathes his knife and proceeds to continue his way up the multi-level building being used as a brothel to get to Sombra. She’s currently viewing his slaughter on camera. She sees him ripping and tearing through dozens of Zetas trying to stop him. Ichi notices the cameras on the ceiling watching his every move.

“I’m coming for you! You can’t hide anymore!” Ichi exclaims knowing that Sombra is watching.

“Oh please, you should have noticed me by now. I’ve been broadcasting my location for quite some time, just for you Big Guy.”, Sombra says in a sultry voice over the PA system.

Just as she finishes her statement several more Zeta members with automatic weapons pop out of rooms on both side of the hallway Ichi the Killer is in.

“What kind of trap is she trying to get me into?”, Ichi wonders as he kicks down the door of one rooms to flee the gunfire in the hallway. He catches a Mexican Army solider still going at his prostitute.

“You’re fucking nuts.”, Ichi snarls as he stabs the solider to death. The prostitute grabs the soldier’s Browning Hi Power and fires a couple of shots in retaliation, shouting that he was her best client.

Ichi stabs the prostitute in the head with his knife, killing her instantly before shooting his carbine at the Zetas who are outside the room Ichi barged into.

“Have any more men to chuck at me Sombra? I’m just getting started!”, Ichi the Killer taunts as he kills the Zetas that came after him in the hallway.

“All my men are gone, it’s just you, me, and these Los Zetas trash that think that they can stop you.”, Sombra announces.

“TRAITOR!”, shouts one Zeta armed with an M60 machine gun as he futilely tries to hold off Ichi the Killer’s advance to the next floor.

“You really have a massive shortage in friends Sombra. And why the preferential treatment for me?”, Ichi the Killer shouts as he teleports behind the machine gunner and rips his head off.

“I manage to get by with the few people I have. As for you Ichi, you’re doing me a favor satisfying my desire to see the Zetas get their asses kicked! I have a surprise for you later.”, Sombra replies.

“Okay then?! Revenge fantasies aside, I want those files you have on everything the Clintons have done for the past 30 years!”, Ichi says as he gets ready to assault the next floor.

“Then you better get to me before the Zetas do! They’re not happy hearing how I think about them.”, Sombra nonchalantly says as she hears banging on her titanium door from the Zetas trying to break in to her apartment.

“You make it sound like I’m stalling when I’ve just gotten started!”, Ichi shouts as he readies the M60 he picked up earlier.

“Oh Ichi you’re doing just fine. Give the Zetas what they deserve. Rip and Tear until it is done!”, Sombra says with a wide evil smile.

Upon hearing that, Ichi activates his Rip and Tear Ultimate and pulls out his bowie knives and dashes across the hallway slaughtering the Zeta in his way with unrelenting bloodlust. The other cartel members on the top floor hear the fighting below them and cease their attempts at breaking into Sombra’s apartment and prepare for Ichi the Killer’s arrival.

“¿Donde esta el?”, one Zeta gunman says as he and the others wait in fear of Ichi’s coming.

“Detrás de ti”, Ichi the Killer whispers behind the Zeta after he silently killed his cronies behind him.

The Zeta turns around to see Ichi the Killer covered in the blood of his cronies. He punches Ichi in the chest rapidly to try and stun him. He realizes that doesn’t work when Ichi shoots him dead with his carbine.

“When will you guys learn that you can’t subdue me?! You bribed the police, you beat the army, but you can’t take me down!”, Ichi the Killer says as he turns to see the remaining Zetas ready to make their last stand.

Two of them fire their AK47s at Ichi while another fires a MAC-10 at him. Ichi ducks into the adjacent room and breaks into the next one by kicking the wall in. He grabs one of the Zetas looking for Ichi and slits his throat. He then peaks out the doorway with his carbine in hand and guns down the last remaining gunmen.

“BRAVO! You guys were seriously overestimating your potential. I mean did you THINK you guys could kill me so easily?!”, Ichi exclaims to the hall full of dead bodies.

In her saferoom of an apartment Sombra is astonished that Ichi the Killer managed to make it all seven levels.

“He did it, he really killed all those men. Guess I had better congratulate him.”, Sombra thinks to herself as she watches Ichi the Killer finish slaying the men who tried to break into her apartment on her massive computer setup.

Just as she presses the button for the PA system she is startled by the man she’s been stalking for the past few years as he stares blankly into the camera outside her room.

“Ichi damn it! Don’t scare me like that!”, Sombra yells.

“I didn’t tear through those thugs just for the thrill of it. I’m here for all the information you collected on the Clintons you’ve hacked. Give me what I want.”, Ichi demands.

“I’ll be with you shortly Ichi, just let me get the door.”, an irritated Sombra says as she’s about to disengage the locks on her titanium door to her room.

As she approaches the door to open it Sombra sees it slowly swing open to reveal Ichi the Killer standing in her doorway breathing heavily with dried up blood on his arms and tactical clothing. She didn’t expect to see the madman she’d been stalking to be so brutish up close as well as being her exact height of 5.7”. Ichi’s green light from his night vision monocular goggle entrances her as she stares into him.

 

 

Chapter 9: Dominant

“Sorry to barge in, but you’re not exactly the type to stick around. Now I think we have some business to get to. The files?”, Ichi the Killer says as he stares into Sombra’s electric amethyst colored eyes.

“I have what you’re looking for. Come in.”, Sombra says as Ichi enters her apartment. The door behind him seals shut.

Ichi notices Sombra closing several tabs where she has been looking at pictures she took of him while stalking him.

“Wow, she really has an odd interest in me. Hope it doesn’t get me killed.”, Ichi thinks to himself as he blushes and turns to Sombra again.

“You seem awfully quiet Ichi. Something wrong?”, Sombra says as she approaches Ichi.

“I noticed you’ve been…..collecting things on me.”, Ichi stutters.

“Ah ha, you’ve been quite the object of my attention, Big Guy.”, Sombra replies with a sultry voice. Ichi gulps in fear.

“You realize you’ve been stalking an apex predator who kills everyone in his path for the past few months. Now I’m here for the files, hand them over.”, Ichi demands as he pulls out his bowie knife.

“No, I’m not just going to give them away without something in return.”, Sombra counters.

“Look, I don’t want to kill you. And I sure as hell don’t want to do anything for Los Muertos.”, Ichi says as he raises his knife to Sombra.

“Ichi relax, I’m not going to have you do anything like that! You’ll still get you files and intel you want.”, Sombra says as she steps closer and gets Ichi up against a wall.

“What is it you want then? Clearly you’re not here to kill me.”, Ichi stutters as Sombra gets right next to him.

“Let me get closer then I’ll tell you.”, Sombra says as she grabs Ichi’s right hand with her left and grabs at Ichi’s crotch with her right hand.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMMUH_ZpbB0>)

“WHOA, BAD TOUCH, BAD TOUCH! STRANGER DANGER!”, Ichi the Killer thinks to himself as he is shocked that Sombra is seducing him.

“What is it Sombra? You clearly have me where you want me.” Ichi retorts as he points at Sombra with his left hand while squinting.

“Ahha, let’s just cut to the chase. I….. want….. you….. to fuck me. ”, Sombra seductively says as she has Ichi the Killer powerless.

“DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!”, say the several Shia Labeoufs in Ichi’s mind.

“I’m not sure you want me to.”, Ichi says as he looks away from Sombra’s penetrating amethyst eyes.

“Why not Big Guy? You know you want to. I can feel that bulge in your pants getting bigger.”, a seductive Sombra whispers.

“I don’t want to hurt you Sombra. I erm, kind of have feelings for you as well? But only because you’re playing an extremely dangerous game!”, Ichi replies.

“I’ve been through worse Big Guy. I’ve had every nation in the world after me and they never once ensnared me. Now come on Ichi, don’t keep me waiting.”, Sombra says to a reluctant Ichi.

“I’ve never touched a woman before. Besides I wouldn’t want to be known as “Ichi the Rapist”, I’d be hunted relentlessly and publicly executed if I was ever caught!”, Ichi says as he looks into Sombra’s amethyst eyes again in a lighter mood.

“And I’ve never fucked anyone up until tonight. I’ve been a very lonely girl since I’ve spent all my time on that computer hacking people and stealing data.”, Sombra whispers as she unzips Ichi’s pants and undoes his belt with her right hand.

This is when Ichi gets his right hand out of Sombra’s grip and unsheathes one of his knives. He then pushes Sombra away.

“Look if it’s me you want fucking you then I’m the dominate one. I call the shots! I don’t want to be someone’s boy toy!”, Ichi boldly says.

“Then what’s with the knife then?”, an uneasy Sombra says as she looks at Ichi’s knife.

“Close your eyes, tilt your head back and don’t breathe. I’m in charge here.”, Ichi orders as he points his knife towards the ceiling.

Sombra does this not knowing what’s happening next. Ichi softly applies his blade to the collar of Sombra’s outfit and slowly and precisely moves it downwards in a straight line.

“The others were right. I should have listened to them! Why did I spend all my time documenting that beefcake of a serial killer!”, Sombra says as she reflects her love for Ichi.

Ichi finishes what he was doing sheathes his knife and boops Sombra on the nose.

“You can open those beautiful amethyst eyes now Sombra. Breathe deeply.”, Ichi soothingly says after he boops her.

Sombra’s eyes open instantly and she breathes a sigh of relief that Ichi didn’t hurt her. However in that breath her breasts, held in a lacy black bra, burst out of her outfit that Ichi perforated with his knife.

“Exquisite.”, says Ichi as he gropes her.

“I wasn’t expecting that Ichi!”, a surprised Sombra says.

“I’m sorry for that. I don’t exactly know how to be “romantic”. I am however good with my blade.”, Ichi apologizes.

“Ohhhhh I’m so wet! He’s so very powerful.”, Sombra thinks to herself as she’s charmed by Ichi’s supremacy.

“It’s fine Big Guy. I can see you like these tits of mine, they’re real in case you were wondering. Now that you’ve stripped me down I’d like to see what’s under that mask of yours.”, Sombra says as she takes her right hand and lays it on Ichi’s hand he’s groping her with while she puts her left hand on his mask.

“There’s a beast under this mask. It’s grotesque.”, Ichi says as he takes his hand off of Sombra’s breast and puts it on her had touching his mask.

“I know you were modified, I had implants installed on me as well. Just…let me see.”, Sombra says as she references her spine implant. She then puts her other hand on Ichi’s mask.

“It would be extremely painful, for you that is.”, Ichi says crying.

“Do you at least have lips to kiss with?”, Sombra says to comfort Ichi.

“Yes I do actually. Let me spare you the trouble.”, Ichi says as he undoes his mask, revealing the boney carapace like mandibles covering his cheeks where his lips separate them.

Sombra takes the mask and night vision goggle and places them down on a desk that they’re next to. She then places her hands on his mandibles.

“I can make this work.”, Sombra says as she kisses and tongues Ichi. He goes along with it as he helps get the rest of Sombra’s top off revealing her spinal implant a bit more.

They stop kissing for a moment as Ichi stares into Sombra’s eyes again.

“Your eyes look stellar in the moonlight.”, Ichi says as he admires Sombra’s electric amethyst colored eyes.

“And you are everything I dreamed of. Now how is that dick of yours?”, an aroused Sombra says as she gets her right hand on his crotch again.

“Throbbing.”, Ichi says with a confident tone.

“I don’t want to wait anymore. The bed is waiting for us.”, Sombra whispers into Ichi’s ear as she pulls Ichi’s pants and underwear down while Ichi undoes her bra.

“Like I said I never have had thoughts about intercourse, but don’t let my ignorance keep you from enjoying me.”, Ichi says as he gets on Sombra’s bed.

“Oh come now, part of the fun is making you feel all mushy after I finish you off.”, Sombra giggles as she gets on top of Ichi the Killer to perform intercourse.

“AH! It feels so slimy!”, Ichi mutters as his face squints up.

“Oh please, at least it’s warm. And it’s only going to get better from here.”, Sombra says with an ecstatic look on her face as she starts riding Ichi’s dick.

“For you or for me? This has to be the weirdest sensation I’ve ever felt. Agh, forget what I’m saying! Enjoy yourself.”, Ichi says as he blushes and turns his head to his side.

“Ha ha, so naïve. Just give me a few minutes and you’ll go crazy!”, an ecstatic Sombra says as she rides Ichi faster.

“Yeah yeah, do your worst. Just make sure you give me those files tomorrow. I’m an operator not a porn star boy toy!”, Ichi asserts as he turns back to look at Sombra engaging in intercourse with him as she nears orgasming.

“(breathing heavily) Oh my, Ichi how can you not be enjoying yourself?! Ah ha, you must be hiding something!”, Sombra assumes as she blushes a very heavy red.

“Ok, maybe I’m enjoying it a little.”, Ichi mutters as he starts breathing a little faster and blushes a bit.

“Please Big Guy, you can barely contain yourself. Just admit it! Oh you’re just so fun to ride on! You’re hitting all of my sensitive spots!”, Sombra begs as she rides Ichi faster.

“Ok, seriously. I’m really not sure how to feel about this. I’m quite dizzy.”, Ichi says as his breathing gets heavy.

“Ha ho yeah, you’re about ready to burst aren’t you? I can see it in those teal eyes of yours.”, Sombra grins as she feels Ichi is about to orgasm.

“Sombra, I honestly don’t know what I’m feeling! Come closer, I feel like I’m about ready to fall off the edge of a cliff!”, Ichi begs as he starts hissing through his mandibles.

“Shhhhh, don’t think I’d just let your first time be stressful. I want you to feel amazed for what’s about to happen. Let me take you over the edge with me.”, a southing sounding Sombra says as she lies on top of Ichi the Killer as their bare chests touch each other. Ichi wraps his arms around Sombra who continues to have sex with him.

“Sombra, I’m scared. I feel like I’m about to lose control.”, Ichi stutters as he nears orgasming with the notorious hacker.

“It’s ok, just relax. You’ve done so well, you’re pretty good in bed for someone who’s never had sex before. Just let it flow when I set you off.”, a sultry Sombra says as she starts kissing Ichi, who is afraid but willing.

“Ok then, just be at my side.”, Ichi whispers as he holds Sombra.

“Oh I will, I’ve dreamed of this moment for years. Just a little bit more…AHHUH!”, Sombra whispers back before she orgasms. Ichi starts hissing as he starts orgasming as well. His breathing gets more controlled as he continues ejaculating before his body shuts down after orgasming.

“T-th-thank you. We can talk more tom….”, Ichi says before dozing off from climaxing hard. Sombra, satisfied with her romp with him, gets to Ichi’s right side and snuggles up to him with her arm across his chest while she slumbers with him.

 

Epilogue: Blowback

January 25, 2017 3:42 AM

Inside his offshore fortress of a gold mining rig, Tony Rodham converses with his Globalist counterpart Denis O’Brien on what transpired yesterday via video chat.

“Hello, Tony? It’s me Denis, look I’m in a spot of trouble here. Overwatch kidnapped me and managed to gain access to my data.”, a desperate sounding Denis says.

“You fool! I’m still absolutely livid over how Overwatch destroyed one of my processing facilities! I have hundreds dead and several tons of gold being taken by the local populace! Now I’m in fear that they may come for me NEXT!”, an enraged Tony Rodham shouts as he drinks a large glass of whisky.

“I heard about that. I managed to beef up my security in response to an attack, but I guess that didn’t stop my building being infiltrated.”, a distressed Denis replies.

“Be glad you’re not the one receiving threatening messages from the Saudis wanting their campaign contributions back from my sister! Aghh they’re already trying to patch in. Listen Denis, alert the other Foundation members of the systemic assault we’re facing. This may be the end of the road for us.”, Tony exclaims.

“Good luck. Listen, I will be arriving at your rig tomorrow to discuss a contingency plan for our calamity, we might be able to weather this out.”, Denis says as he signs off.

“Hrmph, I hope you’re right, because this enemy shows no mercy.”, Tony says as he drinks a bit more whiskey before he passes out drunk in his posh penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer – Vanilla  
> 02\. Genesee Avenue – Gost  
> Roller Mobster** – Carpenter Brut  
> Miami* – Jasper Byrne  
> Horse Steppin'* - Sun Araw  
> Invader – Dance With The Dead  
> Rightful Hate – Reznyck  
> Proto Hazard – Billy Mays Band  
> Invasion A.D – Carpenter Brut  
> Sexkiller on the Loose – Carpenter Brut  
> Hotline Theme** – Benny Smiles  
> Alpha – Nightwave  
> Meet Matt Stryker – Carpenter Brut  
> Starboy – The Weeknd
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sad to say that the next episode in this long series is taking longer than expected. It will be a long while before I can upload again since I have a busier schedule.


End file.
